Kimi dake wo
by Luka Hirasawa
Summary: Megurine Luka una chica arrogante y fría con un profundo desprecio hacia la vida que lleva o bueno así era hasta antes de conocerla a ella, la chica que le devuelve la alegría a su vida
1. Conocerte a ti

**Holaaaaa bueno Aquí les traigo un fic Luka x Miku *w* espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: xD los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen a mi, si no a nada más y nada menos que a crypton future media **

-Ah pero si ya son las 7:00! Llegare tarde! –Decía una chica de cabellos rosados mientras se despertaba y comenzaba a arreglarse tan rápido como podía- Maldita sea si no fuera por el inútil de Gackupo hubiera podido dormir bien! -Seguía reprochándose ya esperando el tren en la estación-

_Megurine Luka, ese es mi nombre… haber que mas podría decir de mi? Soy una chica común y corriente vivo sola en un departamento algo pequeño y describiéndome físicamente? Bueno a decir verdad soy una belleza, todos me envidian y aman a el mismo tiempo y bueno como no hacerlo? Pechos grandes, cabello hermoso, ojos perfectos soy todo lo que muchos desean tener o bueno seria perfecta si no fuera por mi molesta actitud…_

-En donde estas Luka!? ya van a empezar las clases ! –Le reclamaba un chico a la pelirosa por teléfono-

-Callate idiota que es por tu culpa que llego tarde! Ahora mismo estoy dentro del tren camino a la academia baka! –Dijo Luka mientras desviaba su mirada hacia cierto punto del tren, el cual le llamo la atención

-De cualquier manera llega rápido…Luka

-Espera un momento Gackupo te llamare luego –Se despidio mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba hacia donde hace segundos miraba- Oye pervertido dejala en paz –Dijo Luka mientras estampaba su puño contra la cara del hombre que hace unos minutos atrás estaba manoseando a una chica notablemente menor de edad-

-Como te atreves!? Mocosa inútil ¡! – Le gritaba el hombre

-Oye estas bien? -le preguntaba Luka a la chica quien estaba llorando

-Inútil no me ignores!

**Que Acaso nadie ve lo que esta pasando? Nadie mas va a ayudar? –**Pensaba Luka segundos antes de que el tren anunciara su parada, en la cual Luka tomo a la otra chica de la mano y la saco del tren, dejando a el pervertido con la palabra en la boca- Oye si quieres yo te acompañare hasta donde ibas y… -Antes de poder terminar la frase la chica le había dado un repentino abrazo haciendo dejando a una desconcertada Luka-

-Arigato, arigato- le agradecía mientras lloraba

-No es nada, ammm

-Miku! Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku! –Le dijo Miku mientras se separaba de Luka

-Ahh lindo nombre Hatsune-chan, yo soy Megurine Luka y como te decía podría acompañarte hacia donde ibas

-Yo… la verdad no se a donde voy

-Ehhhh!? Estas perdida?

-N-no es eso… se a donde voy pero nose como llegar

-Ah ya entiendo, puedes decirme como se llama el lugar?

-Se llama instituto Vocaloid (Waoooo cuanta creatividad tengo xD)

-Enserio? Yo también voy para allá! No te preocupes, Hatsune-chan no queda muy lejos de aquí por lo que no necesitamos tomar el tren de nuevo –Dijo Luka comenzando a caminar seguida por Miku

-E-era la primera vez que me subía a un tren… -Dijo Miku apenada sacando tema de conversación

-Nunca te habías subido a uno?

-N-no, de hecho… yo… es la primera vez que voy a una escuela

-Ah bueno supongo que tienes tus razones Hatsune-san –respondió cortante la Megurine, Bueno a leguas se notaba que lo de ella no eran las palabras y mucho menos la amabilidad –

-Pu-es si, tengo mis razones para…

-Espera Hatsune, ya llegamos –interrumpió Luka

-Waaaaaa Sugoii parece una escuela de verdad!-Decía Miku con verdadera emoción tal y como una niña pequeña

-No habías venido a tomar el examen?

-No, no mi padre fue el que se encargo de todo~

-Pero todos los alumnos deben de tomar el examen para entrar y… Ahhhh mira son las 8:55 ya nos perdimos la primera clase! –Dijo Luka alterándose y jalando a Miku hasta el segundo piso- D-donde te toca clase Hatsune-san?

-Es en el tercer piso y el salón B

-Oh vaya creí que nos tocaría juntas, yo estoy aquí en el salón C… supongo que aquí nos despedimos –

-Si supongo

-Nos vemos luego Hatsune-san –Dijo Luka entrando a su salón y Miku hizo lo mismo subiendo al tercer piso- Lamento llegar tarde no era mi… Are?

-Luuuukaaaaaa~~ Te extrañe amor! –Decía un chico abalanzándose encima de Luka-

-Suéltame Gackupo idiota! Y dime donde están todos!-respondió Luka tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Gackupo-

Este es Kamui Gackupo, el es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, él también es muy parecido a mi en mucho aspectos es Apuesto, inteligente, gracioso y también destaca en los deportes el perfecto, Idol masculino… si no fuera por que es un tarado o bueno así lo veo yo-

-Ah que cruel, ehh bueno es que no hubo clase la primera hora porque la Ann-sensei esta enferma, pero yo me quede aquí esperándote

**Genial que suerte tengo-**Pensó la Megurine- por lo menos me evitare un castigo

-Deberías de haber visto la cara que pusieron cuando les dije que volverías a estudiar! Todos estaban felices y deberías de haber visto a Lily jeje casi se desmaya!

-Yo simplemente dije que abandonaría la escuela temporalmente, solo fueron 3 meses sin venir –respondió Luka con su usual frialdad

-Aun asi te extrañamos~~ -dijo el chico meloso abrazándola de nuevo

-Ahh ver como eres de molesto, idiota-

Por otra parte en otro lado del colegio

-Etto soy Ha-hatsune Miku y espero poder llevarme bien con todos –Dijo Miku haciendo una reverencia en frente de su clase-

-Bien Hatsune-san puedes sentarse al lado de Rin-san, Rin levanta la mano para que Miku te vea por favor- Dijo el profesor a lo cual Rin respondió levantado la mano

-A-arigato –Dijo Miku sentándose al lado de Rin la cual la recibió con una sonrisa

Y bien, que tal les parece? Quieren que la continúe? Verán es que yo amo esta pareja, es mi favorita junto a Yui x Azusa de K-on, simplemente las amo y juntas mas todavía así que me anime a hacer un fic de ellas (En un futuro tengo planeados mas :DD) Que les parece? una Luka Descortés y un poco fría con la combinación de una tierna, dulce e inocente Miku? Ah y la otra razón es que muchos de los Fics Luka x Miku están terminando TTwTT eso duele y por eso quiero tener una historia para los que pasan por lo mismo que yo xD dejen Reviews onegaii~


	2. ¿Estoy siendo amable con una desconocida

La clases habian culminado y las campanas el final del dia, Megurine Luka iba apenas y se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas pues como de costumbre se había quedado dormida en clase

-Jajajaja en verdad que no se puede contigo, ¡apenas es el primer día y ya te duermes! -Dijo una rubia mientras reía a más no poder algo sonrojada-

-Moou Lily a mi no me causa gracias, mas bien me hace preocuparme por esta boba- Reclamo Gackupo-

-Ustedes dos hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí- Dijo Luka con pesadez y una vena en la frente-

-Jajaja si, ¡sigues también igual de odiosa! –Dijo Gackupo provocándola- oh bueno eso es desde siempre

-¿Genético? -pregunto Kaito uniéndose a la conversación-

-Quien sabe

-Oigan, por si no se dan cuenta Haku también esta dormida todo el tiempo- Dijo Luka señalando al a la peli blanca que estaba dormida- ¿Por qué solo me molestan a mi?

-¡Porque te extrañábamos! -Dijo Gackupo

-Y es más divertido burlarse de ti Jajajajaja –Agrego Kaito

-¡Si es cierto! Haku-nee solo dirá algo como "Que molestia" –seguía Lily- oh quizá ni responda

-Bueno ya váyanse a la… -Decía Luka parando al visualizar a cierta persona que iba pasando por el pasillo llamando su atención- Oeeeee Hatsune-Saaaaaan~ -Le grito Luka saliendo rápidamente del salón dejando a todos con cara de "¿Wtf o.O?"

-Kyaaaaaaaa -grito la aludida cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos-

-¡Oye! vamos soy yo, Luka

-Ah gomen Luka-san, pero me espantaste –respondió Miku ya mas tranquila- Megurine-san te presento a mis compañeros –Dijo Miku señalando a Rin y Len los cuales aun no podían creer lo que veían-

-!K-k-konnichiwa Megurine Luka-san! -Dijo Len nervioso y rojo como un tomate mientras hacia una reverencia ante Luka- ¡Yo s-s-soy K-a-a-k-a-kagamine Len!

-¡Y-y-y yo Soy Kagamine Rin!

-¡Es un placer conocerla!- Dijeron al unísono ambos gemelos

-Ah bueno, me presentaría pero creo que ya saben quien soy –respondió Luka de manera normal- y bien, como te fue en tu primer día? Hatsune-san

-Me fue bien Megurine-san, todo gracias a Rin-chan y Len-kun

-Ah eso me alivia mucho, arigatou Kagamine's-san –"¡**Espera un minuto! ¿Desde cuando le agradeces a las personas?"-** Bueno creo que me retiro, Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Luka Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Miku despeinándola, y luego de unos segundos alejándose de ellos-

-¡Esperaaaaaa Luka! La alcanzo corriendo Gackupo seguido de todos los que antes estaban en el salón y a Haku quien era llevada cargada por Kaito-

**Ya afuera de la escuela**

-¿Que fue eso? –

-Que fue que Gackupo? – Le contesto Luka volviendo a su habitual frialdad

-¿¡Esa manera en que trataste a esos chicos!? –Le agrego Lily en su normal color rojizo-

-No le veo lo extraño, fui igual que siempre

-Si claro, ya te creímos –Agrego Kaito

-¡Que les digo que no fue nada! Ella, Hatsune-san fue una chica que conocí esta mañana en el tren y más nada –Grito Luka haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran un poco-

-Neru-chan deja de enviar mensajes –Dijo Haku en sueños causándoles gracia a todos-

-Sera mejor que me valla de una vez, estoy cansada perdí forma- les dijo Luka para partir hacia su casa-

Con Miku, Rin y Len

-¿!Desde cuando!? –Gritaba Rin

-¡Si Miku! ¿!desde cuando!? –Le seguía Len

-¿Q-q-que cosa chicos?

-¿¡Desde cuando conoces a Luka-senpai!? –Preguntaron al unísono

-B-bu-bueno ella… fue quien me salvo esta mañana –Respondió Miku sonrojada- Megurine Luka-san…

-Waaaaooo ¡no lo creo! Digo después de todo ella es la chica mas popular del colegio-decía Rin- pero…

-También tiene fama de chica problema –Completo Len- Sin mencionar que nunca la se le ha visto preocupada por alguien

-Por eso seria difícil creerte Miku-chan –Dijo Rin rascándose la nuca-

-No, ¡No! ¡Ella no es asi! Ella esta mañana fue muy amable y hace un rato… también lo fue

-Eso es raro, ¡pero ella también esta en un grupo bastante animado!

-¿Animado?

-So, so muchas veces hacen un gran escandalo en cualquier lugar de la escuela y siempre se llevan a Luka-senpai con sus amigo a dirección –Dijo Len mientras se reia un poco recordando espectáculos protagonizados por la pelirosa-

-Bueno Miku-chan nosotros nos vamos ya –se despidió Len

-Hasta mañana Miku-chan~ -Dijeron los gemelos ya saliendo de la escuela dejando a una Miku nerviosa en la puerta principal

-H-hasta mañana…- ¿¡**Ahora que hago!? Me quede sola y no llame a mi padre ahora probablemente esta trabajando y…. ¿¡tendré que irme sola!?- **Pensaba Miku** mientras sudando frio caminaba hasta la salida de la escuela cuando… **

**-¿**Piensas irte sola? –Dijo una voz a espaldas de la Hatsune haciendo que esta se sobresaltara-

-S-s-senpai! –

-¡Jajajajaja hubieses visto tu cara! ¡No tiene precio! Además ¿desde cuando me dices "Senpai"?

-¡Mouuu Lukaaa! -Protesto apenada Miku-

-¿L-luka? –Luka sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado un poco al oír eso- Jajajajajaja ¿y donde quedo el Megurine-san?

-G-g-gomen, yo no quise llamarte por tu nombre… y…

-No importa, M-m-miku-chan, creo que me gustaría que me llamaras Luka todo el tiempo

-N-no yo no puedo llamarte tan descortésmente…. Luka-senpai…

-Woooow escucharlo de ti es mucho mejor que oírlo de cualquier otro idiota-

-Luka-senpai no sea tan grosera por favor

-Bueno puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa si lo quieres… -Dijo Luka volviendo a su estado normal-

-O-onegai…

-Dijo Miku comenzando a caminar seguida por la Megurine-

Pasaron casi todo el camino contándose lo que habían hecho en el día y algunos momentos en silencio, no incomodos

-Sabes Luka-senpai , esta es la primera vez que camino junto a otra persona de regreso a casa –le dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio

-Si, dijiste algo parecido esta mañana ¿Por qué no estudiabas?

-Bueno… cuando era pequeña mi cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas… y mis padres no querían que saliera de casa por ninguna razón y… bueno…

-Entiendo… ¿aun tienes a tus padres?

-Si, ¡por supuesto!

-Ah… ya veo

-Oh mira Miku ¡mejor nos apresuramos que ya llego el tren! –Dijo Luka tomándola a esta y llevándola rápidamente adentro del tren-

Luka llevo a Miku hasta su casa, llevándose la sorpresa de ver lo gigante y lujosa de esta, pues aunque no había entrado ya se imaginaba como era por dentro, sin mencionar la belleza del jardín de adelante ¿Cómo seria el de atrás? Una Luka en estado de Shock dejo a Miku en su casa y se encamino hacia la suya

-Ah estoy exaustaaaaa -Dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama- Como es que Miku ahora resulta ser una niña rica, No, no, no no, no, no ¡ese no es el problema! El problema aquí es que ¡me he involucrado mucho con alguien a quien acabo de conocer!

**~~Flashback~~**

-Sera mejor que me valla de una vez, estoy cansada perdí forma- les dijo Luka para partir hacia su casa-

**En el tren**

-**Ah… Que molestos son, mira que es el primer día y estoy agotada, no puedo seguir asi y adicional al cansancio que me dan mis inútiles amigos, se le suma el que me dio hoy Hatsune Miku, me pregunto si… espera Miku no sabe tomar el tren y puede**…. –

Luka se había bajado en la próxima parada del tren para subirse en otro que iba al sentido contrario, luego del corto viaje se bajo con notable prisa llegando corriendo hasta el instituto en donde iban saliendo los dos gemelos Kagamine

-Hola Ahh de nuevo ahh Rin-chan, Len-kun –Dijo una Luka cansada y jadeando-

-Luka-senpai! –Dijeron al unísono los gemelos

-Anon… ¿esta Miku aun adentro?

-Si, ella esta allí

-Ah ¿enserio? Gracias

-N-n-no es nada Luka-senpai

-Oigan, pueden llamarme como les guste, ¿Saben?

-Entonces te parecería bien ¿Luka-chan? –Le dijo Rin siendo mas atrevida que su gemelo-

-¿¡Eh!? Espera Rin! No me dejes por fuera! –

-Vale, lo entiendo ah y oigan deberían apurarse, ya esta por venir el próximo tren

-Ahhh si es cierto, nos vemos Luka-chaaan~~ -Se despidieron ambos-

-Y bien, la esperare aquí -Dijo Luka para si misma mientras se recostaba en el muro

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**¿Cómo pude regresarme a cuidar de alguien que ni conozco? – se reprochaba esta al momento en que sonó su celular el cual tomo con cierta y extraña ilusión, pues ella le dio su numero a Miku y quizá… - Moshi moshi

-¡Ahhh Luka! ¿Porque siempre te vas y nos abandonas?

-¡No es asunto tuyo idiota Gackupkuo!

-Queríamos estar contigo un poco mas, gruñoncita

-Voy a colgar ¡Baka! -Dijo para luego terminar la llamada con el peli morado, mientras que a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho entra una nueva llamada a el teléfono, esta vez lo agarra con la misma ilusión que hace unos minutos- Moshi Moshi ¿Miku-chan?-¿**Porque dije Miku?-**

-¿¡Eh!? Neru, ¿quien es Miku?

-Ahh… eres tu Haku- respondió Luka con pesadez y cara de (-.-U) – Por milésima vez, no soy Neru, y ¿estas borracha cierto?

-Callate Neruuuuuu~~~ y me has llamado porque ¿me necesitas?

-No, y yo dudo que Neru también lo haga así que te cuelgo, adiós –Se despidió Luka colgando el teléfono-

**-¿Esa idiota piensa pasar toda su vida bebiendo? Apenas y tiene 18-** Criticaba mentalmente Luka cuando a los pocos segundos su teléfono suena nuevamente teniendo la misma reacción de antes-Moshi, Moshi

-¡Hasta que vuelves a agarrar! Eres idiota o que- Le respondió nuevamente Gackupo

-¡Baka! Te dije que no me llamaras para decirme tonterías ahora no estoy de humor

-Oeeee Luka saludos~~-se oye al fondo la voz de Kaito-

-Neee Luka, me diras ¿porque estos cambios de actitud?

-No, quiero hablar ¡me voy a dormir! –Colgó una vez mas la Megurine molesta, pues si algo odiaba era hablar de si misma, y bueno la dicha no le duro mucho debido a que de nuevo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, esta vez contesto no como las veces anteriores- Maldito Gackupo ¿!podrías dejarme en paz!? ¡Desde hace rato quiero dormir!

-Y-yo… ¡lo siento Luka-senpai! No era mi intensión molestarla y meno a estas horas... –respondió una voz suave y penosa-

-¿M-m-iku? ¡Miku! Gomen, gomen ¡no era mi intención! Yo eso iba para un amigo y…- Le dijo la Megurine dejándose llevar-

-Jajajajaja Luka-senpai parece una tonta disculpándose, me puedo imaginar tu reacción-

-Ah vamos cállate- **es verdad ¿que me pasa? ¿¡Acaso ahora mismo estoy sonrojada!?- **pensó Luka mirándose al espejo y disgustándose de su reacción-

-Luka-senpai… Arigato –le dijo Miku suavemente- Eres la primera persona que es tan amable conmigo sin saber nada de mi, Arigato

-N-no tienes por qué agradecerme…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Luka-senpai

-Hai! Mañana!

-Ok, Byee Byee –se despidió la Miku

**¿Pero que rayos me pasa? –** Pensaba Megurine Luka hasta el momento en que se quedo completamente dormida-

Hola queridos lectores, ¿como les va? x3 y bueno ¿que tal les pareció este capitulo? Oh si! Quiero responder los reviews *w*

**#1 Nael Tenoh: **Wooow en verdad eres uno de mis autores favoritos *w* amo tus historias y bueno el otro cap fue corto porque era mas como una prueba de lo que quiero hacer, a ver si esta historia gustaba nose si me explico xD bueno y si aun te parecen cortos (Que si lo son) es por mi falta de tiempo ahora que comienzo clases y prefiero dejarles capis cortos en poco tiempo que dejarles los caps largos en muuuuucho tiempo xD

**2 #Fersi Lovedeath**: Nada mas y nada menos que la escritora de uno de los fics que mas me gusta*w* xD Si me anime porque como dices hace falta Luka x Miku y ahora que empiezan a salir mas vocaloid's no podemos dejar que nuestras dos vocaloid's pasen de moda y mucho menos la bella pareja que hacen x3 ah y claro como vez decidí poner tu consejo en practica xD gracias por leerme

**#3Nico Max:** Es bello que te guste *w* no te comas mi pc pleaseee xD y bueno con respecto a las personalidades de cada una a medida que avance la serie se ira sabiendo el porqué, aunque en este cap como puedes ver se aclara un poco la razón de Miku para ser tan inocente xD y bueno también me gusta el Mitsu y el Sawamugi, pero el YuiAzu es… *w* sencillamente perfecto xD (Amo todas las parejas de K-on *w*)

**4#Knight ice:** Si por lo que veo el fic podría resultar un poquito largo o nose ya se vera xD y bueno en este cap ya se sabe el porqué de la emoción de Miku x3 y Luka será medio Tsundere(?) tal vez xD

**5#Hikari3d**: xD me alegra que te guste y si a veces llegase a ser molesta ya se sabrá bien el porqué de esto mas adelante xD y yo amo el YuiAzu *w*, YuiAzu y Luka x Miku son casi todo para mi :'D

**6# ro:** Me alegra que te guste, lo seguiré es una promesa *w*

Y bueno creo que así termina la respuesta de reviews xD el próximo cap pronto, gracias por leerme y los amo *w*


	3. No puedo dejarte sola

-Ohayou Luka-Dijo Haku mientras bostezaba y se colocaba en asiento de al lado de el de Luka

-Ohayou Haku -le respondió está algo distraída pues estaba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana-

-¿En qué piensa Luka-chan? –Pregunto la chica mostrando extraño interés en Luka-

-No pienso en nada en especial-

-Hmmm a mí no me parece así, desde que volviste estas diferente-

-¡Basta Haku! ¡Ni estoy diferente, ni estoy cambiando! –Dijo Luka gritando llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el salón- Gomen Haku no era mi intención gritarte…

-No te preocupes, A sido asi desde primaria

Pues sí, Haku y Luka han sido amigas desde la primaria junto a Gackupo mientras que Kaito y Lily son sus amigos de la secundaria

-¿Cómo esta Neru? ¿Sigues causándole tantos problemas a tu hermana menor? –Pregunto Luka esquivando el tema

-Hablas como si hubiesen pasado años sin hablarnos hehe

-Bueno, hace tiempo no podemos hablar como lo hacíamos antes, no es de extrañarme el que decida preguntar cómo te va

-Neru… ella está enferma, al parecer tiene un resfriado-Respondió Haku algo decaída mientras bajaba la mirada

-Ah ya veo…

-Oeeee Lukaaa~~ Haakuu~~ -Dijeron al unisonio Kaito y Gackupo mientras entraban entusiastas y emocionados, o bueno más de lo normal a el salón

-¿Que rayos les pasa?-Dijo Lily entrando tras de ellos

-Buena pregunta, ¿porque tan cabezas hueca a esta hora?

-¡Miren esto! –Dijo Gackupo sacando una especie de papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Luka-

-¿Y? ¿Crees que me interesa? –Le respondio Luka después de darle una hojeada a el papel-

-¡Que no entiendes que es la oportunidad para demostrar lo guays que somos!

-Es una oportunidad única–agrego Kaito

-Creo que los únicos interesados en formar una tonta banda y volverse estrellas son ustedes dos- Dijo Luka dándole una mirada a Haku quien parecía no importarle mucho de lo que hablaban y estaba jugando con su psp y a Lily quien solo asentía a lo que Luka decía-

-Demo...

-¡He dicho que no! –

**Con Miku**

-Demo… Yo quiero formar una banda –Decía Rin desilusionada a la respuesta de su gemelo-

-Rin sabes que es como imposible, en primer lugar no tenemos casi integrantes y en segundo lugar aunque los tuviésemos haríamos el tonto yo creo que los más calificados para ese puesto son Luka-senpai y su grupo…

-¿Luka-senpai quiere formar una banda? –Intervino Miku que no había hablado en todo el rato-

-No, no yo solo decía –respondió Len

-Seria genial poder estar en una banda con Luka-chaan~ -dijo Rin mientras babeaba fantaseando con Luka- Ne Miku, ¿Quisieras tener una banda?

-Bueno… yo… no lo sé hehe

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?

-Es que es un poco vergonzoso –respondió apenada Miku – ser el centro de atención

-Ah ya entiendo

-¿Eh? Pero Miku tu eres amiga de Luka-senpai ¿no es asi? –pregunto Len

-¡Cierto! Se vienen juntas todos los días, casi siempre están juntas en los recreos y se van juntas de regreso a casa

-Eso es porque… Luka-senpai es amable conmigo…

-Flashback-

**¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? –** se preguntó Luka mientras estaba parada fuera de la puerta principal de la "Casa" de Miku- Oh allí viene, ohayou Miku

-Gyaaaaaaaaaa –grito Miku cubriéndose la cara

-Oye oye cuantas veces vas a hacer lo mismo –

-Gomen Luka-senpai, demo me asustaste –Arreglo Miku con una sonrisa la cual hizo que Luka inconsciente mente se sonrojara un poco-

-Etto… vine a buscarte, quedamos en eso ¿no?

-¡Hai! Arigatou –dijo Miku para así partir con ella hacia la escuela haciendo lo mismo dia tras dia-

Fin Flashback

-¡Hai! Luka-senpai ¡es muy amable conmigo!

¡Miku! –La llamo Luka- Hoy ni siquiera pude verte en el receso

-Oh Luka-senpai ,Es que… yo estaba ensayando con Rin-chan y Len-kun

-¿Ensayar?

-¡Hai! para el concierto de mañana… -respondió Miku algo apenada-

-Ah… yo no sabía que te interesaba formar una banda.

-¿Ehh? No no no, yo no tengo esa intención… solo los acompañe…. A pesar de que estoy en una escuela como esta… no tendría una oportunidad como Idol nunca.

-Jajajaja no seas tonta Miku, claro que tienes material y de sobra para ser una Idol y de sobra-

-Demo…

-Nada de eso, tu dile a Rin y a Len que te les unes y ya. –Dijo Luka en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la campana de entrada- sabes que quiero verte en el auditorio sin falta.

-Pero Luka-senpai… Rin-chan y Len-kun ya consiguieron con quien formar una banda…

Gackupo y Kaito pasaron toda la tarde ensayando en el karaoke, pues al parecer querían convertirse en un dúo y participar en las audiciones y bueno Haku, Lily y yo solo los acompañamos, claro yo después de acompañar a Miku hasta su casa… la verdad no tengo idea del porque y el como pero me he vuelto muy cercana a ella, no es como que me importe ni nada por el estilo, es solo que ella tiene algo, algo que hace que no pueda alejarme de ella.-

-Etto… ¿dónde es que quedaba el auditorio? –Le preguntaba Luka a Haku quien iba a su lado-

-Ni idea, sabes que no soy buena memorizando nada

-Por cierto Haku… ¿has pensado alguna vez en tener una banda? Digo nos hemos escrito en esta escuela por no tenemos la intención de…. Bueno ya sabes

-Mmm no no había pensado mucho en el tema, me inscribí por la misma razón que tu, sabemos que sería muy molesto ir a una preparatoria normal

-Jajaja yo lo haría pero a decir verdad no sería capaz de dejarte sola Haku- Al escuchar esto de alguna manera Haku volteo a verla sonrojada- Y claro, no soy muy buena en los estudios hehe

- Sabes…Luka…Yo…

-Oeee ¡Alli están! –Dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba corriendo ambas chicas- ¡Ya van a empezar las audiciones! ¿Es que no quieren vernos? – pregunto el peliazul mientras hacia un puchero

-Estábamos buscándolo, o bueno buscando el auditorio- Respondió Luka

-En verdad que no tienen remedio ustedes dos Jajajaja

-Que fastidio.

~Tras bambalinas~

-¡Oye! ¡Que ese acorde no existe! –Gritaba Len a cierta pelirroja mientras esta se disculpaba- Oh Vamos como no sabes tocar una tonta guitarra, Teto.

-Gomen… Yo lo olvide hace tiempo –Dijo Teto

-Menos mal que yo solo cantare.

-Rin-chan, ¿qué numero les toca?-pregunto Miku

-Nos tocara de cuartos –respondió la Kagamine

-Mmm ya veo.

-G-gomen ufff, perdonen la tardanza- dijo Gumi quien recién llegaba.

-¡Bien! Creo que entonces solo falta Iro-chan que está en el baño y estaremos completos.

-¿Me hablaban?- Llegaba Iroha

-Despues de este grupo siguen ustedes ¿no?-pregunto Miku a lo cual las demás asintieron

-C-creo que no podremos presentarnos… -anuncio Len

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Dijeron al unísono

-Es que Teto no sabe tocar la guitarra…

-Gomen, Gomen, Gomen yo crei que seria fácil- Decia Teto entre sollozos

-¿E-entonces que aremos?

^Y ese fue el grupo #13, pase adelante el siguiente grupo por favor^

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntaba Rin entrando en pánico

-Pasarla, ¿que más?

-Decir que no podemos hacerlo…. Es lo mejor –Dijo Gumi-

-E-etto… ¿No pueden hacerlo sin guitarrista?-Siguió Miku

-Estoy harta de tonterías, si no pueden hacerlo entonces no me hubiesen metido en esto ¡yo me voy! –Dijo Iroha al momento en que se alejaba del grupo-

-E-espera Iroha-chan~- Intento detenerla Miku lo cual le fue en vano y termino por caerse al haber tropezado con uno de los cables. Mientras que justo en ese momento se levanta el telón dejando ver al grupo "Listo"

En ese momento solo pude escuchar los murmullos de algunos, las risas de otros y los llantos de ella, la chica que desde hace unos días no deja de aparecer en mi cabeza… allí estaba sentada en medio del escenario mientras lloraba debido a la vergüenza que supongo sentía en ese momento.

-L-lo sentimos no estamos listos para presentarnos –Escuche decir a Kagamine Len mientras los demás del grupo hacían una reverencia, al pasar esto solo se bajó el telón y claro todo lo demás no ceso, ni las burlas ni los murmullos ni los llantos de…

-Espérenme un segundo –Dijo Luka al momento en que se levantaba del asiento en donde estaba y se dirigía hacia…- Kagamine ¿Dónde está Miku?

-Senpai… ella está allí junto a mi hermana –Le respondió Len señalándole la ubicación de la chica de coletas Aquamarinas-

-Arigato –**No tengo idea del cómo, o el por qué pero… ¡No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella!- **Miku.

-L-luka-senpai… ¿Q-que hace aquí?

-Miku, escúchame bien, ¿Quieres formar una banda?... Conmigo

-¿Qué? –Dijo Miku sin creerlo

-Lo que oyes, Kagamine Rin-san la pregunta también va para ti –Rin se encontraba allí pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-Luka-senpai no tiene que obligarse a….

-No me estoy obligando Miku, ¡quiero hacerlo!

-¡Yo acepto! – Respondió una energética Rin –Jaja vamos Miku no seas aguafiestas

-Yo…Yo… Luka-senpai… H-hai, lo hare

Jeje ¿que tal les pareció? X3 disculpen la demora pero es que estoy ocupadísima con la escuela y… arghhhh bueno a responder Reviews xD

**Fersi Lovedeath: **xD Esta vez si me tarde D: así que ¡lo sientooooo D:! por otro lado bueno desde que conoci a Luka-sama creo que siempre la he visto como una persona algo distante y egocéntrica, pero claro con su lado tierno y comprensivo para Miku *w* asi que creo que concordamos. Y si Miku es una niña rica en un instituto de clase media Luka por su parte bueno a medida que avance la historia se sabrá más de ella x3 y si tengo algo planeado para SeeU en esta historia… pero tendrás que ser un poquito paciente ya que ella tendrá un papel importante pero no puede salir aun ^w^ le agarre mucho cariño gracias a tu fic. Y nuevamente gracias por leerme~

**Nael Tenoh: **xD pues como dije antes en verdad me gusta como escribes y bueno espero no matar mi fic DD: por otro lado no le pondré mucho drama… no mucho xDD y si, yo te envié inbox en el que te dije que te daba permiso para publicar la historia en tu pagina $: y bueno larga vida o mejor dicho Vida eterna al Luka x Miku!~

**Nico Max: **Que grosera con lo del principio xDD bueno me alegra que te gusten las personalidades de ambas *w* y tratare de subir el próximo cap más rápido, Y yo tampoco discutiré contigo sobre la mejor pareja de K-on pero…. Yuiazu es lo maximoooo *w* Gyaaaah

Bueno esa fue la respuesta a los reviews, cuídense y lo quiero :'D


	4. Todo sobre mi

Hehe Bueno en este capítulo sera completamente narrado por Luka x3 ya que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, estoy molida x3

Luka: ¿Y a mí qué? Puedes estar jodida y me dará igual

-Hehe gomen, gomen Luka-chan TTwTT

Luka: Como sea ¡comienzo!

Desde ese dia… mi vida cada vez se pone más de cabeza, digo ¿Cómo pude pedirle a una chica que apenas llevo una semana de conocer formar una banda, no solo eso también me vi a arrastra a los que son mis "amigos" a esta …tontería

Flashback

-¿¡Que!? Hahaha debes de estar bromeando

-No, no bromeo Lily y no le veo el chiste Kaito –Le respondí siendo fría y con el mismo humor de siempre-

-¡No me lo puedo creer! En verdad estas cambiando…

-¡Que no es…

- Ella no está cambiando Gackupo-Dijo Haku antes de que pudiera defenderme

-Gracias Haku- Le agradecí

-No hay de que.. por otro lado, ¿Esperas que yo también me una a tu "banda"?

-Asi es… Haku, Kaito Lily y Gackupo necesito su … arggg su… -¿Por qué rayos me es tan difícil pedir ayuda!?

-¡Ayuda! –respondieron todos ellos al unísono

-Exacto, eso mismo –Les dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cara para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que tenia

-¡Kyaaaa Luka! Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo~~ -Se me abalanzo encima el idiota de Gackupo

-¡Heyy! Baka, yo también quiero ayudarte Luka-chan –Me dijo Lily a lo cual solo le respondí asintiendo, lo único que no entendí fue que al hacer esto puedo jurar que ella se sonrojo… aunque ni se para que me sorprendo si con ella siempre es asi, solo con mirarla se sonroja...extraña…

-Yo ayudo solo si habrá helado ^w^

-Si, Kaito Baka habrá helado

**-¡**Genial! –Hace una pose de victoria lo cual puedo decir que me causo gracia

-Supongo que entonces yo también te ayudare – Me dijo mi apática Haku

-Arigatou Haku…

-No soy nada sin ti y lo sabes hehe

**Y asi fue como conseguí el apoyo de mis idiotas amigos…**

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno, hora de levantarse que me viene un dia pesado- Me levanto de mi cama, no que digo cama me levanto de mi futon dejándolo desordenado, Voy directo a el baño, me doy una ducha y luego me arreglo con ropa casual (Una playera color fucsia con el dibujito de un atún en medio , unos jeans negros bastante pegados y zapatos converse del mismo color que mi camisa) luego de arreglarme voy directo a la cocina en la cual como de costumbre esta sucia, con platos y vasos sucios por todos lados, a la final lo único que pude conseguir fue una rebanada de pan y mermelada… siempre olvido hacer las compras o mejor dicho, no tengo dinero para hacerlas. Al estar lista salgo de la cochinada que es mi apartamento camino hacia Mmm… bueno- Me pregunto si Miku ya habrá llegado a el parque- Abro mi teléfono y le envió un mensaje "¿Ya llegaste?" le digo a lo cual a los pocos minutos me responde "¡Hai!, estoy esperando" no respondo el mensaje, Me bajo del autobús, camino un poco y…-

-Luka-Senpai~~~ -Me grito la culpable de que mi vida este cambiando

-Disculpa la demora Miku, me quede dormida- Le respondo ya en el mismo lugar en donde ella esta

-¡Tipico de usted senpai Jajaja!

-¡Oye! No te rias- Le dije algo molesta, digo ¿se estaba "Burlando" de mi?

-Jajaja es que… puedo imaginarla despertando y… jajajaja –Seguia Riendo, a lo cual no pude evitar pensar "En verdad que es linda"

-Ya veo asi que quieres reírte ¿No? ¡Te daré una razón para hacerlo! – Le digo para mientras pongo dos de mis manos en sus caderas y las voy subiendo hasta su estómago comenzando a hacerle cosquillas- Juju ¿te reías no? ¡Ríete ahora!

-Jajajajajaja ¡no! Jajajajaja detente ¡senpai! jajajajaja ¡Ya para! –**Ella en verdad es muy…**

-¡Ríete más vamos! –

-Jajajaja ¡para! Jajaja

-Creo que interrumpo algo… -Dijo Haku mientras nos observaba con cara de (._.)

-¡Para nada!- Quito mis manos del estómago de Miku

-¡N-n-n-no es lo que piensa! – Dijo Miku nerviosa y roja como un tomate

-Como sea ¿No han llegado los otros? –Pregunto Haku divertida saliéndose del tema

-No, Aun no llegan y…

-Yahooo~~ Megurine Luka-senpai~ -Si, asi es los gemelos Kagamine habían aparecido

-¡Rin-chan!- Dijo Miku emocionada corriendo a abrazar a la Kagamine… de alguna manera me siento algo molesta aunque no entiendo él porque…

-Konnichiwa Luka-senpai…

-Konnichiwa Len-san –le respondí al sonrojado Kagamine

-¿Aun no llegan los demás?

-No, aun no…

-Luukaaaaa –Nuevamente me interrumpen cuando intento decir que no llegan (-.-) pude ver a los demás faltantes acercarse-

-Bueno, ya estamos todos así que los presentare, Kagamines-san, ellos son…

-¡Somos sus amigos! – Intervino el idiota de Gackupo- Yo soy Kamui Gackupo, es un gusto- se presentó Gackupo con esa aura de "Idiota metrosexual"

-Nyeeen Yo Kaito Shion~ y ¡amo locamente el helado! –Kaito… bueno… él se presentó siendo el (Un idiota nivel 4)

-Yo… Yo soy Masuda Lily es un gusto- No puedo quejarme de Lily ella es la única "Decente" de esto

-Emmm… Haku Yowane- Y esta con su usual ******* de siempre (-.-)

-¡E-es un placer conocerlos! Soy Kagamine Len

-Y yo Kagamine Rin

-Espero nos llevemos bien –Dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia, okay eso de hablar al mismo tiempo me da un poco de miedo-

-¿Y a qué casa iremos?

-¡La casa De Miku es cerca! –Respondió Rin

-¿Ustedes ya han ido a casa de Miku? ¿Cómo saben que esta cerca?

-Luka-senpai usted no es la única que cuida de Miku-chan hehe- Me respondió Rin

-Hemos ido varias veces ya que vivimos cerca- Le siguió Len a la explicación

-¿Cerca?

-Juju alguien se puso celosaaa –Dijo Gackupo para molestarme

-¡Yo no est….

-¡Ella no esta celosa! -Dijo Lily antes de que yo pudiera defenderme TTwTT ¿acaso lo de todos hoy es no dejarme hablar?

-Pero sí parece que estuviera celosa mira su cara- le seguía Kaito señalándome

-Que faaastidio, Bueeeeno yo mejor me voy a dormir un poco- Nos ignoraba Haku sentándose en una banca a dormir

-Yo pensé que Luka-senpai siempre tenía esa cara- Agrego Rin

-No, no, no Rin-chan debes de saber que la cara que originalmente trae Luka-chan es más "fría no me importa" esta es más "Si sigues hablando te golpeare" –Le explicaba Lily a Rin

-Anon…. Etto…..L-luka-senpai…

-Len-kun ¿de que te gusta el helado? –le preguntaba Kaito a Len

-Me gusta el banana Split

-Wooow ese es muy bueno-

-¿¡Podrían callarse la **** boca de una vez!? – Grite alterada llamando la atención de todos- Bien, Miku y yo quedamos en que iríamos a su casa

-Hubieses empezado por ahí –Susurro Kaito a lo cual respondí fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ok entonces iremos y allí decidiremos que hacer con nuestra "Banda" ¿les parece?

* * *

Llegamos a la "casa" de Miku, la cual había dejado boquiabierta a Gackupo, Haku a la cual tuvimos que despertar, y Lily pues a Kaito parecía no importarle o incomodarle en lo absoluto, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a tal cosa… ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos estado en su casa… bueno yo nunca había entrado a la casa de Miku a pesar de que ella me invitaba yo siempre la esperaba o la dejaba afuera asi que también era mi primera vez dentro…

-¿No hay nadie en casa Miku-chan?- Le pregunte Rin

-Solo mi hermano Mikuo, mis padres están trabajando – le respondió Miku

-Ah ya veo… -No sabía que Miku tuviera un hermano… - a lo que se vino, como todos saben… etto… yo quiero formar una banda… y ammm… etto… me veo forzada a pedirle su… ¡A-ayuda!

-Kawaii Luka te ves realmente tierna intentando hablar bien nyaaa~~ -Dijo el empalagoso Gackupo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y hacia pose de gay

-Como decía, yo se que los gemelos Kagamine querían también formar una banda que por asuntos mayores no se dio… También sé que es una oportunidad única tanto para Miku-chan como para el dúo de tarados de Gackupo y Kaito, ya que al final no se presentaron aquel día en el escenario… y se que lo hicieron por Miku-chan, así que supongo que gracias… y gracias a ti también Lily, mientras que tu Haku –Cambie mi tono de voz a uno mandón y fuerte mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me ponía en frente de Haku- No dejare que te pudras con una resaca acostada en quien sabe dónde- Como veía que no le llama mucho la atención lo que decía y seguía allí sentada en el sillón con esa cara de "No me importa"... decidí darle en su punto débil- ¿Es que acaso quieres seguir preocupando más y más a Neru? - Era lo único que hacia gran efecto en ella, y no me equivocaba su primera reacción fue una de sorpresa seguida por una sonrisa burlona-

-Hehe te dije que ya no le causo mas problemas a Neru, de todas maneras iba a unirme a tu banda Luka – Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad me invadió-

-Entonces bien, ¿Quiénes aquí tocan un instrumento? – El único en levantar la mano fue Len

-Yo toco el bajo -dijo este mismo

-Ya sabia yo, bueno pues lo esencial en una banda ¡son los músicos! Asi que todos aprenderán a tocar un instrumento a excepción de Miku ya que ella será la cantante

-Etto…Luka-senpai a decir verdad yo se tocar el piano –Dijo tímidamente Miku

-¿En verdad?

-Bueno en ese caso…

-¡Yo cantare! –Rin levanto la mano- … ¡yo no sirvo para otro puesto!

-Entonces Rin, tú serás la corista

-Entonces, sigo la persona en la que pensé para baterista es nada mas y nada menos que Kaito, Kaito tu… digamos eres el mas indicado para esto.

-Listo, yo me hare cargo jeje

-Lily, Gackupo ustedes dos se encargan de la guitarra, yo les ensenare ya que yo aprendí a tocarla cuando era pequeña, Haku, serás la tecladista y Miku te enseñara listo, Yo sere la cantante al igual que Miku y ¿Les parce bien? –Todos respondieron que si excepto Haku-

-Luka… yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Yo solo confió en ti, y lo harás bien…- Dije sin pensar

-Gra-gracias, baka… - me respondió por lo bajo

-Woow ¡Kaito! –Grito un peliaqua muy parecido a Miku mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras

-¡Mikuo-kun!~~ -Grito el amante de los helados lanzándose a los brazos del otro chico

-Etto…

-¡Oh si! Este es mi hermano Mikuo Rin-chan y Len-kun ya lo conocen…-Dijo Miku

-Es un placer para lo otros yo soy Mikuo Hatsune, para servirles-Se presentó su hermano

-¿De dónde se conocen Kaito y tu?

-Nos conocemos de un campamento hehe- Respondió Kaito con su sonrisa de idiota

-¡Si! Kaito era el idiota que amaba el helado jaja ¡nos hicimos buenos amigos!- Le siguió el hermano de Miku

-¿Miku?-Indudablemente note su ausencia, y no pude evitar el ir a buscarla alejándome de animado grupo pase por la cocina, otra sala de estar, toque la puerta del que parecía ser el baño mas cercano, Salí hasta el jardín y… - ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire... hehe –Me respondió con una sonrisa la cual no puedo negar que hizo que me sonrojara un poco y desviara la mirada- Hehe espero de ahora en adelante puedas llevarte bien con ellos… después de todo esos idiotas a partir de hoy serán tambien tus amigos

-Arigato Luka-senpai… yo no seria tan feliz ahora si no fuera por –Miku quería comenzar a llorar

-Jajaja no me agradezcas a mi, ¡llorona! –Le dije mientras le daba un pequeño apretón en la nariz y luego alborotaba sus cabellos- Y además cambiando de tema me sorprendió un poco, que te parezcas tanto a tu hermano, ¿Son gemelos?

-No, él es mayor que yo por 2 años, tiene su misma edad Luka-senpai

-Ahh ya veo…

-¿Tú tienes? –Me pregunto con esa voz dulce e inocente

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hermano…

-Ammm…Hermano…. Hehe Miku, ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? -¿Qué diablos hago? ¿Ahora voy a abrirme a alguien que llevo tan poco tiempo de conocer? Esta no soy yo….

-¡Hai! En verdad quiero saberlo todo si se trata de Luka-senpai

-Bien… Sabes antes de que mis padres murieran yo era una niña mimada… y completamente diferente a lo que soy ahora, mis padres me tuvieron pero mi madre quedó discapacitada para tener más hijos y bueno, a los 2 años de yo nacida decidieron adoptar una niña, mi hermanastra… mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 11 años y me dejaron sola con mi hermanastra, ella tiene la misma edad que tu Miku-chan, y yo la amaba más que a nada en este mundo…pero aun así yo no fui capaz de soportarlo, me hundí mucho en mi misma y decidí alejar a mi hermana, deje que una amiga de mama se la llevara a otro país, yo vendí la casa en la que vivíamos y me mude a un departamento de una buena amiga… bueno creo que luego de eso no hay mucho que contar y…

-¡Luka-senpai estuvo tan solaaa! – Miku estaba llorando, no pude evitarlo… una vez más esta mocosa llorona y mimada se había salido con la suya, yo tampoco podía más y no me contuve la abrace, y no pude evitar que una sensación cálida recorriera mi cuerpo… pero principalmente se concentraba en mi estómago, sin darme cuenta yo también deje caer una cuantas lágrimas en el suave y delicado cuello de Miku…

**Estuve sola, ahora te tengo a ti…**

* * *

Yaaaayyy ¿les gusto? Espero que si x3 perdonen la demora pero como pueden ver este cap mereció la pena ¿No? Esta un poquito mas largo oh y eso no es todo les dejara un especial por san Valentín xD (Esta si se las narro yo)

-¡Hey Miku! Aquí –La llamo Luka fuera de la escuela, esta esperaba a que saliera la peliaqua para como de costumbre irse son ella a casa

-Oh Luka-senpai -Dijo Miku acercándose hasta Luka y encaminándose con ella hacia casa, pasaron todo el rato hasta la estación, e incluso en el tren conversando amenamente osea sin ningún momento "Incomodo" o bueno eso hasta…

-Nee Miku ¿Le darás chocolate a alguien mañana que es san Valentín? – Luka no podía evitarlo, las dudas **(Celos)** se la comían viva

-¿P-p-p-porque pregunta eso Luka-senpai? –Respondió preguntando una sonrojada Miku

-Bueno, solo quería saber…

Luego de eso Luka siguió normalmente su camino con Miku hasta su casa, la dejo allí y luego como de costumbre regreso a la suya comió, se bañó y se recostó un rato a ver televisión

-Me pregunto si a Miku le gustara el chocolate… hmmm- se levantó camino a la cocina, reviso las despensas y corrió a vestirse, ya lista se decido por ir a la tienda buscar "Ingredientes" – ¡Solo a mi se me ocurre ir a buscar cosas a la tienda a esta hora! –Megurine-san consiguió lo que quería, regreso a su casa, tomo uno de los libros viejos de cocina que tenía y lo intento, "Hacer chocolates"hace tan solo unas semanas no se podría imaginarse a ella misma haciendo chocolates para alguien que no es ella misma, después de miles de intentos fallidos, mini incendios por toda la cocina, manchas de chocolate por todos lados… finalmente lo consiguió, chocolate para…Miku

* * *

-Arggghh se me hace tarde –decía Luka mientras corría hacia la casa de la peliturquesa-

-Ohayou Luka-senpai- la saludo esta con su suave y tierna voz

-Ohayou Miku - **¿Qué esperas? Dale el regalo- **Discúlpame me quede dormida

-Hehe no se preocupe Luka-senpai

A la final Luka no pudo entregárselos en ese momento pero existe una segunda vez ¿No?

_**En receso**_

**Tengo que calmarme… no es como si fuera la gran cosa darle chocolates a alguien que no significa nada para ti ¿o sí?**- Oye Mikuuu!

-¿Qué pasa Luka-senpai?

-Emmm… etto… No es nada, vuelve a tu clase.

Segundo intento fallido pero… dicen que la tercera ¡es la vencida!

_**Camino a Casa**_

¿Qué pasa Luka-senpai? Hoy está en verdad muy rara…

-¿Yo? Para nada, estoy bien... –Luka iba tan distraída que no se percató de que ya había llegado a la estación y había tropezado con la escaleras, cayendo a el piso y dejando caer su bolso con sus cosas-

-¡Luka-senpai! ¿esta bien? – le decia una preocupada Miku

-Ittai hehe estoy bien –Dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qu-que es eso Luka-senpai? – Le pregunto Miku mientras sostenía la bolsita de regalo donde estaban los chocolates

-¡D-dame eso! –Luka se los arrebata

-Luka-senpai… y-yo t-tengo algo que darle….- La Sonrojada y nerviosa Miku le había extendido un paquete a Luka la cual lo tomo con algo de sorpresa y minutos luego lo abrió para comprobar su contenido

-¿Los hiciste tu?

-Si… aunque seguro no son tan buenos como todos los que le dieron a usted hoy – Explicaba Miku bajando la mirada pues era verdad, a pesar de le Luka era una chica ese dia había recibido mas chocolates que cualquier otro chico

-Ahahahaha ¿De que hablas?, están deliciosos –Dijo Luka con uno en la boca- Toma –Le extendió su la bolsita de chocolates que minutos antes le había arrebatado a Miku- Estos los hice yo para ti…

-¡A-a-arigatogozaimasu! –Miku tomo la bolsita de Luka con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la pelirosa.

Nyeeeeeeeee Bueno espero les haya gustado y feliz dia del amor y la amistad (Adelantado x3)


	5. Sentimientos prohibidos

_**-¡Toeto-neechan! –decía animada una niña de aproximadamente cinco años corriendo por un parque- ¡Nunca me atraparas!**_

_**-Mouu espera- Le contesto la pelirosa de apenas siete años mientras la seguía –**_

_**-¡Neee lenta! –le dijo la otra niña mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que la cayera minutos después al suelo- ¡onee-chan! –corrio la menor tras esta- ¿Estas bien? -Le preguntaba ya a su lado**_

_**-N-no es nada –le contesto haciendo un notorio esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas –**_

_**-Mouu Toeto-neechan ¡eres tan grande y tan llorona! –le dijo la otra con una sonrisa a lo cual la pelirosa contesto echándose a llorar-**_

_**-Gomen ¡gomen! –Luka lloraba en brazos de la otra niña pasando asi unos minutos-perdóname por siempre estar dependiendo de ti…**_

_**-¡Toeto-neechan es en verdad muy linda! No me importa si Toeto-neechan depende de mi pero en ese caso ¿puedo depender yo también de ti? –le respondió la menor con una calida sonrisa**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Yo cuidare de ti todo el tiempo… porque yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti See-chan! –Soltó Toeto poniéndose roja como un tomate y agachando la mirada mientras se garraba de su gorrito de neko**_

_**-¡Yo también te amo onee-chan! –le dijo abrazándola**_

-… Imoto… -Dijo sin pensarlo mientras despertaba de su sueño

-¡Megurine! Luka-chan~~ -se escuchaba acompañado de unos golpes en la puerta afuera del departamento de la ya mencionada

-Voy, voy –respondió esta con una mano en la cara y sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-Hehe buenos días dormilona- la saludo risueña una rubia al momento en que abrió la puerta

-Buenos días Neru- Dijo aun adormecida- Espera ¿¡Neru!?-le pregunto algo sorprendida por la repentina visita

-Hahaha en verdad que si eres igual a Haku-oneechan

-Pues un poco, ammm etto Haku y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh si, ayer pues… veras nose como explicarlo pero Haku-onee-chan y yo tuvimos una pelea y… ella no regreso a dormir… pensé que estaría aquí- le respondió Neru con la mirada baja

-¿Pelea? –**es inusual que Haku y Neru peleen ¿Qué habrá pasado?- **Etto… Neru ¿que sucedió?

-Onee-chan se enfadó conmigo y… bueno ella se fue de casa… -Neru se encontraba a punto de llorar- y ahora que me dices que no esta contigo entonces…

-No te preocupes Neru, yo la buscare tu ve tranquila a casa- Le dijo Luka dándole una palmadita en el hombro- debes de confiar en ella, y seguramente este durmiendo en casa de Lily –**Esto es malo, si ellas dos pelearon Haku debe de estar…**

-Arigatou Luka-chan- le agradeció sonriente- entonces me avisas luego ¿Ne?

-Ok, ya enseguida salgo por ella- le dijo Luka cerrando la puerta- ¿Qué es lo que pretende Haku al molestar asi a su herman- Antes de darse cuenta Luka fue derribada por….-¡Ha-ha-haku!

-Buenos días Luka-chan –Dijo arriba de la pelirosa-

-¡No me vengas con "Buenos días Luka-chan" y esa cara de "no me importa"!-le respondió una alterada Luka mientras se la quitaba de encima- y… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Estaba abierto, vine ayer en la noche

-¡Debiste haberme despertado!-hizo una pausa y suspiro relajándose recordando la situación- ¿Qué paso con… Neru?

-Ah cierto, acabo de ver salir a esa tonta-Haku hace un puchero

-Wow ¿en verdad fue tan fuerte?

-No es como si quisiera hablar de ello Luka, desde ahora viviré contigo… no quiero estar con ella- Haku cambio su tono a uno más serio

-Sería bueno si me dijeras que sucedió entre ustedes dos-le insistía la pelirosa a lo cual Haku se negó siendo interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de la pelirosa

-¿Moshi, moshi? –contesto

-Oh Luka-senpai soy yo Miku… -le respondió la dulce voz de la chica con cabellos aquamarinos

-Waaaa ¡Miku! Gomen no vi el nombre… -decia nerviosa a lo cual Haku comenzó a burlarse haciendo que la Megurine se ganara su puesto como tsundere teniendo esa clásica cara de molestia combinada con un sonrojo

-No se preocupe senpai, ¡oh si! He avanzado mucho con la letra de una canción y m-me gustaría que me diera su opinión…-le pidió la Hatsune con su usual timidez

-¿Ahora? No te preocupes, nos veremos en el parque en unos 20 minutos ¿Te parece? –Le decía Luka ya más calmada mientras daba un suspiro

-¡Hai! Arigatou senpai –se despidió la Hatsune colgando

-Yare yare hmmm

-Te has vuelto realmente muy cercana a Miku-chan –dijo Haku haciendo ese gesto que tanto molesta a la pelirosa, esa media y fingida sonrisa, no le gustaba ver a su amiga siendo falsa… pero asi era ella se deprimía por algo y no lo admitía

-Para nada, yo solo me dejo llevar por ella… no es como si lo deseara- le respondió restándole importancia

-Hehe bueno como sea, necesito aprender con el teclado si quieres que esto sirva de algo- cambio de tema

-Nos acompañaras entonces

Luego de eso Haku, Luka y Miku se reunieron tal como acordaron, pero ya que Haku quería aprovechar el tiempo y aprender con el teclado fueron a casa de Miku en la cual solo estaban sus mayordomos y maid's siendo la ausencia de los padres de la menor

"_sonna yasashiku shinai de_

_donna kao sureba ii no?"_

_(No seas tan amable conmigo_

_Si haces esto no sabría cómo actuar)_

Luka leía la letra de la canción con una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo que no podía explicar por más que pensara en cómo hacerlo

_tsumikasaneta kotoba de mienai yo _

_kimi no yokogao_

_(Con todas esas palabras acumulándose _

_Difícilmente puedo verte a la cara)_

-Miku te has entusiasmado mucho ¿No? –Le pregunto la mayor

-Asi es… pero esa letra… es todo gracias a ti Luka-senpai… mientras escribía pensaba en Luka-senpai –Dijo una apenada Miku, haciendo que la pelirosa indudablemente se sonrojara y Haku miraba divertida la situación con una sonrisa

-E-e-esta bien que te inspires Miku hehe – le dijo una nerviosa Luka- Bien, por lo pronto Haku concéntrate… Miku-chan saldré un momento por un helado ¿Quieren que les traiga?

-Y-yo estoy bien por lo pronto Luka-senpai-le respondio Miku

-Yo igual-agrego Haku a lo cual Luka respondió asintiendo y saliendo de la "casa" de Miku

-Cierto, tengo que llamar a Neru y decirle que Haku esta bien… ¿Pero cómo rayos le digo que no quiere volver a casa y que ahora quiere vivir conmigo?- Tomo su celular y marco el número del celular de Neru, esperando a que esta contestara- Oh, lo tomo

-¿Luka-chan?-le respondió

-Hola Neru…

-¿¡Encontraste a onee-chan!? ¿Está bien? – interrumpió a Luka antes de que pudiera hablar

-Si, ella estaba en casa de Lily – mintió- ahora mismo está en casa de una amiga nuestra

-Uff que alivio, y ¿a que horas vendrá a casa? –le pregunto Neru relajando su tono

-Neru… ella no quiere volver a casa, tampoco me quiere decir la razón por la que pelearon… etto… -Luka no encontraba la manera de decirlo

-O-onee-chan me odia ahora mismo ¿cierto? –volvio a preocuparse

-No es como que te odie, sabes cuánto te quiere Haku-intentaba animarle

Onee-chan me ha visto, me ha visto con mi novio- solto rápidamente rompiendo en llanto

**Esto es malo**- ¿Tu novio? –**demasiado malo**- Por eso han peleado ehh…

-Sabes perfectamente que los sentimiento de Haku-neechan y los mios son prohibidos, es algo imposible y quizá esto sea lo mejor… tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Luka-chan, cuida de ella por favor, cuida de mi onee-chan –Neru colgó dejando a una incrédula Luka-

~~Narra Luka~~

**Tenía que pasar algún dia… **- Haku Yowane, desde pequeñas a sido mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que compartí muchas cosas, desde muy que era muy pequeña su padre fue enviado al ejército y su madre siempre está de viaje, hace un tiempo mas o menos do años le llegó la noticia de que su padre había fallecido en la guerra, y la situación con su madre es la misma… muy poco contacto por lo que ella y su hermana Neru siempre han estado solas, Haku desde hace mucho a pesar de que son hermanas de sangre… a pesar de eso Haku lleva años enteros enamorada de su hermana menor Neru, ella ha estado aguantado todo este tiempo en silencio sus sentimientos por ella…

Antes de darse cuenta Luka había llegado inconscientemente a la casa de Miku, una vez allí se calmó y entro a la casa acompañando a Miku y a Haku quienes al parecer habían avanzado algo, estuvieron un rato allí, Luka y Miku se encargaron de darle un avance a su canción, Rin y Len fueron de visita (Ya que viven cerca) jugaron, hablaron y así pasaron el rato haciendo tonterías, llegando hasta que se hizo de noche, y cada quien se fue a su casa

-Uff si que estoy agotada, nee Luka ¿no tienes nada de sake?- decía Haku mientras caminaba junto a la pelirosa ya en frente de la puerta del apartamento de esta-

-Sabes que normalmente no bebo -le respondió Luka sin darle importancia pues desde que sabe lo que le paso a Haku no quiere presionarla a nada y tampoco quiere hacerle sentir raro

-Okaeri, Toeto-neechan~~ -le saludo una sonriente chica de cabellos claros y tez muy blanca mientras comía unas papitas al momento en que la pelirosa abrió la puerta, dejándol a esta totalmente sorprendida, haciendo que sudara frio y retrocediera unos cuantos paso incrédula-

Hola lindos y sensuales lectores ^^ ¿Cómo están? xDD bueno este cap, está muy corto pero quería subirlo rápido y bueno el otro lo tengo si todo sale bien para el fin de semana ya que también tengo que aplicarme con mi fic de Yui x Azusa, eso más los estudios DD: hehe pero ¿que tal les parecio? ¿Alguna sospecha de quien es la imoto de Luka? ewe **(O cierto, la cancion que esta componiendo Miku es Irony de claris , opening de Oreimo y de hecho existe una version cantada por Miku *w* deberían buscarla esta genial)**

¿Tan feo es que Haku esté tan enamorada de su propia hermana? ¿Acaso Luka también paso por lo mismo en su infancia? xDD respuestas en el próximo cap~


	6. Quizá no lo admita

-Okaeri, Toeto-neechan~~ -le saludo una sonriente chica de cabellos claros y tez muy blanca mientras comía unas papitas al momento en que la pelirosa abrió la puerta, dejándo a esta totalmente sorprendida, haciendo que sudara frio y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos incrédula-

-¿Q-q-que haces aquí? SeeU –Le pregunto una Luka con tono frio mientras se "calmaba"

-Hola Haku-chan- Saludo SeeU a la mayor quien también estaba sorprendida e incrédula, esta solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo-

-¡Te pregunte "¿Qué haces aquí?"! –Luka levanto la voz notoriamente enojada

-Onee-chan deberías saber lo molesto que es vivir en corea –Le respondió a su hermana mientras arrugaba la bolsa de la que anteriormente comía restándole importancia - Además… quiero estar contigo ahora – bajo la mirada algo melancólica llamando la atención de Luka, nuevamente su frialdad se había quebrado ¿y como no? En primer lugar aparece una niña con inocente, torpe y tierna que necesita ayuda ¿Cómo no ayudarle? seria la pregunta, y luego su mejor amiga tiene problemas sentimentales muy parecidos a los que ella tuvo hace tiempo, y ahora sale con que su "hermanita" la cual no ve desde hace unos siete años, regresa diciendo "Quiero estar contigo" imposible, realmente imposible no derretir ese bloque de hielo que es su corazón… pero lo que aun se pregunta ¿Quién es el o la culpable de que ahora después de tanto tiempo la hiciera cambiar de actitud?-

-Te quedaras en la sala- Dijo tratando de ser cortante mientras se adentraba en su apartamento-

-Demo Luka… ella puede quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes…- intervino Haku

-Tu te quedaras allí, y SeeU… empezaras la escuela el lunes, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? Eso quiere decir que seguirás todas las reglas que te ponga- Y si pudo, si pudo actuar como la Megurine que era, fría y distante-

-¡Hai! Toeto-Oneechan~~ no te defraudare, te lo prometo – le respondió SeeU con una cálida sonrisa-

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme asi, ¡baka! –Le grito una sonrojada Luka mientras se encerraba en su cuarto

Asi pasaron el resto del fin de semana, Luka trataba de ignorar a SeeU lo mas posible siéndole casi imposible, no podía evitar reírse de algunas tonterías que hacía o decía la rubia, Haku por su parte trataba de comportarse normal pero en el fondo "Ella" la atormentaba cosa que Luka noto, llegando asi el esperado y ansiado lunes-

-¡Malditas vagas! ¡Levántense ya! - Gritaba la mayor alterada mientras – ponía su pies sobre las cara de SeeU y Haku quienes estaban dormidas una arriba de la otra con un rastro de baba cayéndoles- ¡Les dije que se durmieran temprano! Por kami-sama

-Nyeee Luka cinco minutitos mas –rogaba Haku

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tengo que darme prisa a ir por Miku!- Solto sin pensarlo, luego de unos minutos después reacciono sonrojándose por lo que había dicho- D-d-d-digo llegare tarde

-Huhu ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por legar tarde? –se burlaba Haku levantándose

-¿Quién es Miku?- Pregunto una adormecida SeeU quien al parecer solo reacciono con esto dicho por la pelirosa-

-SeeU-chan ella es la novia de Toeto-Oneechan –Dijo pícaramente la peliblanca haciendo que Luka se sonrojara

-¡C-c-callate! ¡N-no es asi! Ella es solo una persona que conocí hace poco-respondió balbuceando y extremadamente roja- ¡yo me largo! –Dijo tomando su mochila y colocándose los zapatos – Quiero verlas en la escuela para cuando llegue, si no están allí no hare cena para ninguna de las dos –Dijo con una mirada amenazante haciendo que estas sudaran frio, y luego saliendo de la casa-

-Gomen Miku- le dijo la pelirosa ya en frente de la mencionada

-No te preocupes Luka-senpai – le respondió esta con toda ternura, para luego partir como ya era de costumbre camino a la escuela-

* * *

-Nee Haku-chan, ¿Onee-chan siempre es asi? – Le pregunto la rubia a su acompañante, mientras estaban en la entrada de la escuela

-¿Te refieres a si es grosera y malhumorada? Si, eso siempre- le respondió la peliblanca en forma de burla

-Haha eso ya lo sabia, me refiero a que si siempre es… emmm ya sabes, como esta mañana- Intentaba explicarse SeeU- ¿En verdad esta saliendo con alguien?

-Para nada, es mas dudo que Luka tenga interés en alguien –Decia el chico de cabellos morados que recién llegaba uniéndose a la conversación- Haha, parece asexual

-¡G-gakupo-kun! –Dijo una sorprendida SeeU mientras miraba al chico con una enorme sonrisa

-Vamos solo abrázame- Sin ignorar las palabras del mayor esta se abalanzó encima de este en un efusivo abrazo- Mira cuanto has crecido

-Tu también has crecido mucho- le responde sonriente

-Que ingrata es Luka al no decirme antes que venias-

-Hehe ella tampoco lo sabía- Le respondió algo apenada

-Wuw ya veo, eso lo hace mejor, y Hola Haku- saludo a la otra que parecía no prestarles mucha atención, ya que estaba al parecer enviado mensajes en su teléfono-

-Umm Hola –saludo sin darle importancia- Oh SeeU, Luka quiere que nos adelantemos para ir hablando con la directora-

-Demo ¡Yo quería conocer a la amiga de onee-chan!- se quejaba la menor-

-¿A Miku-chan? – Pregunto Gakupo- Esa niña es una dulzura

-Supongo que si

-Bueno nos veremos en el receso Miku-chan- dijo normalmente Luka a su acompañante

-¡Ok! Quiero mostrarte la canción completa – Le respondió con una sonrisa Miku la cual Luka no pudo evitar pasarla por alto-

-Umm…ya, nos vemos –se despidió mientras caminaba no a su salón, si no a la dirección donde estaban SeeU y Haku, arreglo todo lo necesario para que SeeU pudiese comenzar a estudiar allí y la enviaron a su respectiva clase, dejando a SeeU aun allí ya que las clases habían empezado ya y como ella estaba recién inscrita decidieron esperar hasta que comenzara la segunda hora-

* * *

-Luka-chan~~-se le tiro encima Gakupo- ¿porque no me dijiste que tenías a SeeU-chan en casa? ¡Hidoi~!

-No tenía por qué hacerlo, ella es solo una responsabilidad más para mí- Decía fríamente Luka mientras se quitaba al peli morado de encima-

-¿Quién es SeeU? –pregunto Lily algo celosa

-Es mi hermana menor, pero cambiando de tema… ¿no han pensado en conseguir su instrumento?- Esquivo el tema

-Un conocido… emmm- Intentaba Gakupo idear algo para complacer a la pelirosa

-Emmm …etto…-Lily por su parte solo miraba a todas partes sin saber que decir y…

-No~-Respondió risueño Kaito mientra comia un helado

-Aghhhf –Suspiro Luka- ya lo sabia, bueno Miku quiere que nos reunamos en el techo, la canción esta terminada-

-¿Ehhh?- dijeron todos al unisono-

-Wow ustedes se mueven rápido- Dijo Gakupo

-E-en verdad… -acoto Lily

-Que se lo va a hacer- Dijo Luka mientras salia del salon seguida de los demas- Ademas, se que sera un completo lió enseñarle a Kaito…

-¡Hey! Eso es grosero –Hizo un puchero -Len-kun~~ - Grito el peliazul al momento en que salia corriendo tras el kagamine ya mencionado, el cual se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con su hermana y Miku-

-¡Ahhhh Kaito-kun!-Grito sorprendido tratando de detener al mayor, siéndole imposible, dándose por vencido y decidiendo correr

-Hola Rin, Hola Miku –saludaron normalmente los demas ignorando

-Hola- respondió Rin

-gokigenyou minna-san,Ohayou Gosaimazu Luka-senpai

-¿Ara? ¿Por qué un saludo diferente para nosotros Miku-chan?- Dijo Gackupo haciendo un puchero

-Y mas formal que para Luka- Agrego Haku en un tono algo burlon que hizo enojar a Lily y a Luka

-Ehhh e-e-eetto N-no es asi etto…-Intentaba defenderse la Hatsune

-Vamos, ¿Qué te he dicho? ¿Cómo te dije que saludaras? –Dijo Luka su salvadora, si, eso era la Megurine para Miku, Cada vez que pasaba por algun momento incomodo, se quedaba sin que decir o cualquier cosa Luka siempre estaba alli para ella y no seria de extrañar que comenzara a sentirse "extraña" con Luka- Mañana quiero que lo hagas diferente

-¡Hai! ¡Dare mi esfuerzo! – Dijo ligeramente sonrojada al sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, y cierto cosquilleo en el estomago-

Luka por su parte no ignoraba el gesto de la menor y sin darse cuenta se habia quedado mirándole fijamente mientras el tono rojizo también se apoderaba de sus mejillas, siendo disimulado por su seño fruncido

-Toeto-Oneee-chan~~ -ese grito la saco de sus pensamientos y llamo la atención de los demas, mientras que la rubia aparecía corriendo dirigiéndose a su hermanastra, dándole un abrazo-

-¡No me llames asi!- exigió esta desviando la mirada

-Mouu~ mala -hizo un puchero miranda hacia donde estaban Gakupo, Lily, Rin, Haku y Finalmente a la chica que estaba en frente de su hermana, Miku la cual estaba algo sorprendida ya que era inusual ver a alguien que se llevara asi con Luka, sin poder evitarlo una sensación desagradable lleno su estomago y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho … ¿acaso eso que esta sintiendo son celos? No lo sabia, no podia entenderse aun-

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto un poco seria Lily

-Ah, Lily ella es de quien te hablábamos, la hermanita de Luka- Explico Gakupo

-SeeU, SeeU Megurine- Se presento la menor extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia oscura-

-Masuda Lily – Iba a corresponder este gesto pero le fue imposible debido a la aparición de cierto chico-

-¡Soy Kaito Shion! See-chan es un placer- Se le adelanto a Lily tomando la mano de SeeU

-¡Baka! - Lo golpeo Lily –

-¡Yo soy Kagamine Rin! Y el chico que vez por allá tirado es mi hermano gemelo mayor, Len- Se presento tímida y rígida Rin-

-Es un gusto, Rin-chan- la mayor le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, pero unos segundos después volvió su vista a lo que llamo su atención desde el principio, se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente haciendo que Miku levantara la mirada y se topara con aquellos orbes Azules claro- Eres tímida ¿No? –Sonrisa- Yo soy SeeU, creo ya lo sabes la hermana de Luka

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡estas muy cerca! –Regañaba Luka

-¡M-m-miku! ¡Hatsune Miku! –respondio la Miku con su usual torpeza y timidez

-¡Waaaaa en verdad eres tu! Nee Haku-Grito fuerte SeeU- ¿!Ella es Miku-chan la novia de onee-chan!?- Al decirlo de esta manera varios estudiantes que estaban pasando por alli escucharon haciendo que los colores de las ya mencionadas se subieran y todos los presentes menos Lily comenzaran a reírse-

-¡No es Así! -Dijeron ambas al unisono

* * *

Gomen, gomen DD: primero tanto tiempo sin actualizar, segundo lo corto del cap y aunque no tenga que ver con algunos de aquí el abandono de mi otro fic, en verdad lo siento pero he tenido muchos problemas, falta de tiempo, un bloqueo mental y que casi me expulsan de mi liceo por culpa del Harlem shake ._. esos y otros cuantos problemas pero bueno D: Gracias por leer, en verdad Hahaha como pueden ver la hermanita de Luka resulto ser SeeU *u* ¿que se tendra planeado esta chica? ¿cuantos problemas causara? ewe descubran lo pronto ^^y También  
agradezco y felicito a los que escriben, he estado leyéndolos y si no dejo review es porque los leo desde mi telefono y para ingresar a mi cuenta es un problema TT o TT actualizare pronto y a una cosa… quiero hacer un one-shot de esta bella pareja, se que les gustara ^^ asi que dije actualizare pronto pero no sera tan pronto, luego de que termine el one-shot comenzare con el cap por lo que nose cuanto me pueda tarda… en feeen, Byeee nos leemos *u*


	7. Aun así, eres mi prioridad

Luego de ese "incidente" en la azotea Luka había decidido posponer la reunión (Debido a la exagerada reacción de Miku) la cual había decidido no mirarle en todo ese rato, esto hizo sentir un poco incomoda a Luka, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que Miku solo la trataba así por pena y que volvería a la normalidad para la tarde

- Ahhh que nostalgia~ -Dijo Gakupo mientras caminaba junto a todos de regreso a casa- teníamos tiempo de no volver a casa juntos, Luka siempre está con Miku-chan

- ¡Urusai!- Le mando a callar Luka pues no quería que Miku la volviera a ignorar o algo así-

- Eres una "tsundere" Senpai -comento Rin lo cual hizo que todos rieran por lo bajo

- ¿¡Que Dijiste Rin-chan!? ¡No lo soy!, y no tengo intención de actuar así… ustedes me ponen de malas… Aunque no puedo negar que si soy totalmente "Dere" -Dijo eso ultimo con egocentrismo

- Ya te habías tardado…- Dijo Haku con una gota de sudor resbalándole

- Nee Ne Ne Miku-chan, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho- Decía SeeU mientras se acercaba a caminar a su lado- Estoy segura que mi onee-chan te hablo de mi ¿verdad?-Esto lo dijo en un tono bajo para que solo Miku le escuchara

- Uhum- Asintió Miku mientras se sonrojaba recordando lo anterior

- Aww~ sí, bueno antes que nada quisiera saber de ti- Sonreía SeeU- Dime ¿Qué te gusta? Además de mi hermana - Al decir esto Miku se puso roja y se paró en seco haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas (Ellas iban atrasito^^) Bueno, Luka a decir verdad las había estado observando desde el principio – Gomen, gomen Miku-chan yo solo bromeo

- ¿Qué le has dicho SeeU? –Pregunto molesta Luka fulminando a SeeU con la mirada-

- Nada Toeto-neechan… -Le respondió SeeU con una sonrisa burlona y un tono irónico, la cual Luka no paso por desapercibido y de no ser porque se trataba de su hermana le hubiese partido la cara en ese instante, no solo por eso que había acabado de pasar… sino porque ya le llevaba ganas a SeeU, era como si SeeU desde que llego la provocara apropósito y luego se burlara… ¿Tan lastimada seguía?

- Vamos, vamos Luka-chan cálmate –le decía todos al observar la tensión que había –

- N-no es como si me importara… -dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, haciendo que todos la siguieran

Nadie había vuelto a decir nada en todo el camino, salvo a Kaito que se quejaba por tener calor siendo ignorado por todos

- Ah sí…–dijo Luka rompiendo el silencio- olvide que tengo que hacer las compras, pueden adelantarse, yo acompañare a Miku.

- ¿eeeeeh? Yo quiero acompañarlas~ -Decía Gakupo haciendo un puchero-

- No gracias, vamos Miku- al decir esto último tomo de la mano a la menor, llevándola con ella camino a la estación- Gomen Miku… e-es solo que no quería dejarte sola con SeeU, se lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser…

- N-no sabia que tu hermana había regresado a Japón…L-luka-senpai –Dijo Miku quien había estado callada, y algo apenada al Luka llevarla de la mano-

-G-gomen… la verdad es que lo olvide y no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo tampoco – respondió apenada la Megurine comenzando a caminar aun mas rápido-

-D-demo… parece que no se llevan tan bien…

- No, no es eso…al parecer te di a entender otra cosa cuando te hable de ella la primera vez, es cierto, nos llevábamos muy bien antes pero…eso cambio mucho desde que decidí alejarla ella me escribía constantemente, estaba bastante resentida conmigo, y solo lo hacía para insultarme o cosas por ese estilo… -dijo eso ultimo mientras subía al tren el cual estaba totalmente lleno por lo cual Luka había decidido no soltar a Miku ni un momento

- Y-ya veo… es por eso que se llevan tan mal –decía Miku con la mirada baja-

- No es como si fuera tan malo, la verdad es que sería un problema para mi tratarla cariñosamente, no es para nada lo mío- dijo Luka un tanto sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada a lo cual Miku respondió riéndose por lo bajo, aliviando un poco la tensión que había entré ambas, lo cual habían notado y las había hecho sentir más tranquilas

* * *

- ¡ya es muy tarde! –Se quejaba la pelirosa mientras corría con unas cuantas bolsas en mano-

- ¿L-luka?- Dijo una voz suave detrás de ella, haciendo que parara en seco y se volteara

- Ah, Neru –se dio vuelta y fue directo hasta donde estaba la rubia- konbanwa, ¿Qué tal estas? Gomen, aun no puedo convencer a tu hermana a que vuelva a casa… al parecer esta algo triste.

- Y-ya veo… por mas que le escriba o la llame no me responde –decia Neru con la mirada baja

- Ella quiere que termines con tu novio –respondió la pelirosa sonando totalmente fría

- S-sabes que no puedo hacer eso… P-piko-kun me quiere mucho además… ella es mi hermana…

La pelirosa dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar y la miro directamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios- Baakaa, ¿Crees que en verdad esta bien estar lejos de la persona que quieres? la verdad es que no se muy bien que sientas por Haku, pero lo que siente ella por ti… creo que incluso podría ser mas fuerte de lo que dices que siente ese tal "Piko-kun"

- L-luka… gomen… no es tan fácil como lo parece… -decía un tanto melancólica- Demo, creo que lo intentare, hablare con Haku-oneechan cuando pueda, asi que… no le digas que nos vimos hoy –decía Neru con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida, para luego despedirse de la Megurine-

* * *

**Por otro lado :33**

- ¡Baka! ¡¿Acaso no sabes jugar esto?! –decia SeeU exaltada tirándole las cartas que tenia en la mano a su acompañante-

- La verdad es que no- respondió Haku con toda sinceridad, sin prestarle atención a lo reciente hecho por la rubia-

- Maaah~ tengo hambree~ - Dijo esta tirándose al piso haciendo un puchero- Nee, Haku, ¿Qué tal es esa chica Hatsune? Digo, mas bien… ¿Qué mas sabes de ella? –Su tono cambio por uno mas serio al decir esto, cosa que la mayor noto-

- Yare, yare, parece que estas interesada en Miku-chan… Seeu, no te recomiendo que hagas nada, o que te involucres mucho con ella –respondió mirándola igual de seria- parece que Luka ya tiene su ojo puesto en ella

- ¿Ehhh? No me mal entiendas yo solo…- Se vio obligada a hacer silencio sentir como se abría la puerta de la entrada-

- Gomen, había un accidente cerca de la tienda así que me tarde por eso –Dijo la pelirosa esta mientras entraba dejando las bolsas en el piso-

- Toeto-nee, tengo hambre –volvió a quejarse Seeu-

- Por dios, ¿acaso no pueden hacer nada sin mí?, bueno… por suerte traje algo de ramen

- Hai, arigato –agradeció Haku con una sonrisa mientras la miraba algo "rara" o asi lo había sentido Luka-

* * *

**Por otro lado en la mansión Kagamine**

- Waaah hoy fue muy divertido, no puedo olvidar como Kaito-kun persiguió a ese cartero –decía Len un alegre Len mientras comenzaba a quitarse su camisa y se tiraba la cama (que no era precisamente suya)-

- ¡B-baka! Si vas a hacer eso, hazlo en tu habitación- se quejo Rin mientras desviaba la mirada-

- Jajaja no hay de que avergonzarse hermanita, además, creo que mi sueño esta empezando a hacerse realidad...-

Desde muy pequeño len siempre había querido tener una banda acompañado de su hermana Rin, aunque esta ultima no parecía muy interesada en ello, lo cual destruía las elusiones de Len

- Pareces bastante emocionado –dijo Rin

- ¡Lo estoy! No puedo esperar para poder ensayar con todos –decía Len totalmente emocionado, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su hermana

Lo que parecía una noche eterna para algunos, para Megurine Luka parecía totalmente corta, y es que su cuerpo estaba lo suficiente mente cansado como para querer no despertarse al día siguiente-

- Oye, deberías levantarte, ya es bastante tarde –la llamaba cierta rubia con un tono alegre-

- 5 minutos… Haku… -decía mientras abría sus ojos lentamente al sentir un pequeño peso encima de ella- ¡kyaa es L-lily! y estas ¡d-d-demasiado cerca! –decia Luka sonrojándose al tener a su amiga arriba de ella, a solo unos centímetros de sus labios

- N-no es lo que piensas –decia la rubia levantándose de golpe, mucho mas roja que la pelirosa- Y-yo vine a despertarte y-y me t-tropecé…

- Y… ¿porque viniste? –Dijo Luka restándole la importancia a lo otro

- Bueno... veras como soy la delegada de la clase, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me pidió que me encargara de ustedes tres ya que tu y Haku tienen muchos retrasos últimamente- explico Masuda ya mas tranquila

- Que desgracia… asi que el consejo estudiantil me tiene vigilada nuevamente…- dio un largo suspiro al decir eso-

- No te preocupes por eso- decia Lily con una sonrisa- p-por cierto ya las demás e-estan listas, solo faltas tu a-así que d-date prisa- Dijo bastante apenada al ver como la pelirosa comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa (que era lo único que utilizaba para dormir)-

- Ah voy a cambiarme, ¿puedes esperarme en la sala?- Decia sin prestarle mucha atención a la Megurine-

- ¡H-hai!

Dijo Lily para luego salir de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos Luka habia terminado de arreglarse y se fueron a la estación

- ¡O-oye este va en la dirección contraria! –se quejaba Lily

- Onee-chan ira por su enamorada Lily-san –Dijo SeeU en forma de broma haciendo enojar a la pelirosa, y por supuesto también a Lily-

- ¿a-ah? ¡Nunca dije que necesitaba q-que me acompañaran! Yo siempre voy por Miku sola – se defendió la mayor- ¡a-además M-miku no es mi enamorada ni nada por el estilo!-

Al terminar de decir esto se subieron al tren, para luego caminar unas cuantas cuadras y llegar a la casa de Miku, la cual se apeno un poco al ver a SeeU quien la saludo muy efusivamente, cosa que la pelirosa no paso por alto y claro la puso de un humor de mil demonios, haciéndole recordar la situación de ayer, además de que Lily tampoco parecía de muy buen humor cosa que la hizo poner mas nerviosa, para luego volver nuevamente a la estación y tomar el tren de regreso

- M-miku… pase lo que pase no te confíes mucho de esa loca… -Dijo una sonrojada Luka mientras caminaba a su lado-

- Todo esta bien Luka-senpai – respondió esta con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la pelirosa

* * *

_**Y… he vuelto :'D decidí comenzar con esta historia de nuevo x3 después de tanto tiempo bueno la verdad es que estuve algo corta de inspiración y ocupada en otras cosas pero creo que no es excusa para después de tanto tiempo xD bueno de ahora en adelante subiré caps mas largos y tratare de que sean 2 por semana :'D en fin prometo no fallar esta vez y cumplir (*^*)7 nos vemos :'D **_


	8. El amor es confuso

Después de una larga, y agitada semana o bueno, asi fue para Megurine Luka con la llegada de su hermanastra menor quien no hacia mas que darle dolores de cabeza uno tras otro, incluso ya había tenido que sacarla de tres peleas de las cuales culparon a pelirosa; La situación con su hermana mas la constante presión de su amiga Lily quien había estado yendo a su casa en las mañanas y le obligaba a levantarse temprano; además de eso también estaban los problemas de su amiga Haku los cuales por alguna razón la tenían bastante preocupada; Y claro también estaba ella la principal fuente de su estrés pero también, su principal fuente de relajación, aun no se acostumbraba totalmente a la Hatsune pero aun asi habían momentos en los que ella misma se relajaba solo con verla sonreír, aunque claro ella ni cuenta se daba de eso.

- Ahh ¡¿Por qué tienes que seguirme incluso los fines de semana?!- Decía una molesta Luka mientras caminaba en dirección al mismo parque de siempre seguida por su pequeña rubia y Haku- ya deberías tener tus propios amigos, ¡piérdete con ellos al menos los fines de semana!.

- Que grosera Onee-chan –respondió SeeU haciendo un puchero- además, no eres la única que quiere ver a Miku-chan, ¿sabes? –esto ultimo lo dijo sonando lo mas provocativamente posible.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Decía aun mas molesta Luka mientras la tomaba del cuello.

- ¿eh? ¿No escuchaste? Debes limpiar tus oídos mas seguido toeto-nee – Al decir esto Luka estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara si no fuera porque Haku quien no había intervenido en todo el rato ayudo a separarlas.

- Por dios, no me asustes asi Luka, ella es tu hermana no peleen de esa manera- intentaba calmarla Haku.

- Podrá ser mi hermana, pero puedo notar sus malas intenciones, esa idiota…

- Waa mira ¡allí están Len! –Dijo Rin mientras señalaba con dirección en donde estaban las chicas.

- Te dije que esperáramos allí Rin –decia Len comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban ellas seguido por su gemela.

- _Ohayou, senpai's_-dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Ah y Kaito-kun ya llego, fue por un helado con Gakupo-san – Dijo Len.

- Eso dos… -dijo Haku con una gota de sudor resbalándole.

- Nee… ¿M-miku y-ya ll-llego…? –pregunto una apenada Luka en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar.

- ¿Miku-chan ya llego? –pregunto SeeU quien habia estado callada desde lo anterior, haciendo que Luka la mirara molesta.

- _Nope, aun no llega_ – Dijeron ambos, haciendo que las ya antes mencionadas dejaran escapar un largo suspiro.

- Disculpen la demora~ - Dijo Kaito mientras llegaba hacia donde estaban todos, seguido por Gakupo y Lily.

- Por dios, siempre tengo que corretear a estos idiotas - se quejo Lily.

- No seas tan mala Lily – Dijo Gakupo mientras hacia un puchero- ¿ya estas de mal humor Luka? ¿tan rápido?

- N-no lo estoy además –dijo la pelirosa mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria- A-ademas ya se hace tarde, deberíamos esperar a Miku en un lugar donde pueda vernos mas rap… - No pudo terminar la frase al sentir como había chocado con alguien al estar distraída.

- D-duele… - dijo aquella persona en el suelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- G-gomen no me fije… espera ¡¿M-mikuo?! – Dijo una sorprendida Luka mientras le extendía la mano al chico para ayudar a levantarlo.

- Ah eres tu Luka-san, gomen mi hermana se retraso un poco ya que tuvo algunos problemas esta mañana, pero ya debe estar por venir.

- ¡Luka! ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba Gakupo mientras se acercaba corriendo a la pelirosa, seguido por todos los demas.

- C-claro que lo estoy ¡baka!

- Oh pero si ya están todos aquí –dijo Mikuo mientras levantaba su mano en froma de saludo, y dirigía su vista a cierto amante de los helados - Ohayou, Kaito – le saludo sonriente.

- Ohayou Mikuo-kun –le devolvió el saludo un tanto sonrojado.

- ¡D-disculpen la demora! – decía Miku mientras llegaba jadeando.

- ¡Tardaste! – Bromeo Rin fingiendo molestia, cosa que hizo reír a la Hatsune – O-onii-chan, ¿q-que haces aquí?

- Ah bueno, tengo una cita en un rato, y este sera el punto de encuentro – Dijo sonriente el mayor, haciendo que Kaito se sorprendiera un poco, para luego bajar la mirada – pero desafortunadamente tropecé con Luka-chan y ahora mírame soy un desastre, quizás deba ir a casa a cambiarme y por supuesto, cuidarte del lobo hermanita – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Luka, quien se sonrojo al entender perfectamente.

- ¡¿P-pero q-que dices?! – Se quejo una sonrojada Miku – B-baka onii-chan…

- Solo bromeo, por cierto tu… no te había visto antes – Dijo refiriéndose a SeeU- ¿eres nueva en el grupo?

- No, solo vengo como acompañante –Respondió SeeU – Soy Megurine SeeU.

- Megurine dices, ah entonces debes ser la hermana de Ookami-san ¿no? – Dijo Mikuo haciendo que a todos menos a Luka se les escapara una pequeña risa.

- Bueno creo que no podré ir a casa, se me hará tarde para mi cita después de todo, entonces creo que me voy, nos vemos luego – Dijo el Hatsune mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar- ah, y Miku, no te quedes a solas con "Ookami-san" – Ríe un poco al decir eso, haciendo sonrojar a Luka.

Luego de eso todos caminaron camino a la casa de Miku, con una extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad ya al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo planeado y sin mencionar que Luka se habia estado conteniendo con SeeU cada vez que se le acercaba a Miku.

- B-bueno, esta era la canción de la que quería hablarles el otro día – Dijo Miku dándoles una copia a cada uno.

- ¡Hatsune-sensei! –dijo Kaito levantando la mano- No entiendo nada de lo que se muestra aquí.

- Cierto, yo tampoco – apoyo Haku

- Callense idiotas –grito la Megurine- es por eso que vinimos aquí hoy, además todo esto lo hemos visto en clase, y se los he a algunos de ustedes –esto ultimo mirando a Lily a Gakupo quienes estaban algo asustados por esa reacción- ¡así que dejen de tontear!

- E-etto yo…

- ¡Ya se! Hagamos una canción sobre el helado~ -decia Kaito mientras se babeaba.

- ¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?!

- L-luka-senpai…

- Baka si vamos a hacer una canción que sea sobre las berenjenas – reprocho Gakupo

- ¡eso no tiene sentido! – gritaba Lily

- P-pero son mejor las naranjas…-susurro Rin

- ¡para nada! Las bananas ganan, admítelo Kaito-kun –decía el Kagamine

- S-senpai… -decia insistentemente Miku mientras miraba como la Megurine estaba apunto de explotar y cometer un asesinato

- Ah Len-kun, seria mas lindo que me dijeras Kaito-nii

- ¡oh es buena idea!

- ¡Callense de una vez! –grito SeeU quien habia permanecido en silencio todo el rato- por dios ¡¿como rayos creen que avanzaran en algo si no estan serios?! -termino para volver a su puesto y cruzarse de brazos.

- Esa idiota tiene razón, solo hemos estado tonteando todo el rato creo que es momento de ponernos serios con esto- Dijo Luka ya mas tranquila, haciendo que Miku dejara escapar un largo suspiro de alivio- continua por favor Miku.

-¡h-hai!, bueno… como decía, esta s-sera la primera canción que debemos aprendernos para ser una verdadera banda, a-asi que…

-Asi que desde hoy comenzaremos a tener ensayos mas seguido –intervino Luka- y cuando dominemos esta canción Miku y yo ya tendremos lista otras más –esto ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- bien, ¿les parece si comenzamos?

Todos se dirigieron una pequeña mirada entre si para luego gritar un fuerte "¡HAI!" como equipo, luego bajaron hacia el sótano de la casa, el cual estaba totalmente acomodado como un estudio en perfectas condiciones y con todos los instrumentos, dejando algo sorprendidos a todos, aunque siendo parte de la Hatsune podría verse venir; Se acomodaron un poco y luego comenzaron a ensayar. SeeU por su parte se quedo en la sala principal leyendo un manga y comiendo algunas papas como siempre acostumbraba.

- Ah~ aburrido… -dijo la rubia al cabo de una hora sin hacer nada mas que eso.

- ¡S-seeU-san! –Dijo cierta peli-aqua al haberse olvidado de la presencia de SeeU- ¿p-porque no bajaste con nosotros?

- Yo solo estorbaría, además onee-chan esta muy enojada conmigo, me da algo de miedo estar cerca de ella –explico la rubia sonriendo- y ¿Qué haces aquí Miku-chan?

- Solo me tomare un pequeño descanso –respondió algo apenada.

- Asi que piensas ser de esta manera conmigo todo el tiempo…Miku-chan –Dijo la rubia cambiando su tono por uno mas serio-

- ¿D-de que habla SeeU-san? –pregunto confundida

- En primer lugar, no necesitas decirme "SeeU-san", puedes llamarme "SeeU-chan" o simplemente "SeeU"-decía amablemente la rubia- y segundo pareces ser bastante distante conmigo, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, y no voy a comerte Miku-chan.

- G-gomen… -Dijo Miku bajando la mirada- no f-fue mi intención h-hacerlo

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa- ¿Que te parece si de ahora en adelante somos amigas?

- ¡H-hai amigas! –Dijo Miku mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la rubia, devolviéndole la sonrisa ampliamente- _**SeeU-chan es bastante amable… ¿porque Luka-senpai me diria esas cosas de ella?**_ – Pensó la peli-aqua mientras miraba atentamente a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku-chan? –pregunto algo extrañada SeeU

- No, no es nada –sonríe nuevamente, haciendo sonrojar un poco a SeeU.

- Es en verdad una lastima que no estemos en la misma clase en la escuela, ah~ si fuera asi podría ver a Miku-chan mucho mas seguido –comento SeeU mientras se levantaba aquel sillón- Ah estoy agotada~ Miku-chan, creo que complaceré un poco a mi hermanita y me iré a jugar por ahí –sonrie nuevamente- ¿me llevarías hasta la entrada?

- ¡C-claro! –Dijo Miku mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por la rubia.

- Ah si, ¿te parecería bien salir conmigo el martes?, podemos irnos a algún lugar luego de la escuela nosotras dos, _solas_ por supuesto –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra _"solas" _

- ¿S-solas? –pregunto una inocente y extrañada Miku

- ¡por supuesto! Es lo que las buenas amigas siempre hacen, o es que ¿nunca antes has salido a jugar con alguna amiga a solas?

- B-bueno estoy siempre con Luka-senpai sola cuando nos regresamos, y algunas cuantas veces e estado con Rin-chan a solas…

- ¿Ves? Ahora que somos amigas es lo mismo -Dice una sonriente SeeU – entonces, nos vemos luego Miku-chan –se despidió la rubia ya en la entrada de la casa, nos vemos~

- N-nos vemos –se despidió la Hatsune - _**SeeU-chan es buena persona pero… es un poco rara**_** -**pensó la Hatsune para luego bajar nuevamente a donde estaban todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto SeeU :3

- Lo siento toeto-neechan, creí por un momento que desistir de Miku-chan seria lo correcto, pero… ahora quiero ser yo quien tenga el papel de lobo, y poder comerme a caperucita –pensaba en voz alta la rubia, con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro.

- Estoy acabada –decía Haku mientras se tiraba en el piso

- Yo también, no pensé que esto seria tan fuerte – le siguió Lily.

- Ustedes chicos no sean flojos, jamás pensé que diría algo asi pero… sigan el ejemplo de Kaito –dijo Luka señalando a este que animadamente comía su helado

- ¡Luka-chan me ha elogiado! –exclamo alegre el peli-azul

- Maah~ el si que es censillo –comento Gakupo

- Aunque yo seria feliz si tuviera una naranja aquí…

- Todos se esforzaron mucho –decía Miku sonriendo

- ¡Hai! Esto fue muy divertido –exclamo un emocionado Len- Y todo es gracias a Luka-senpai –le dirigió una calida sonrisa, el gemelo sonrojado.

- Cierto, de hecho ella fue la que tuvo la idea y todo eso –dijo Gakupo

- Es gracias a Luka-chan que ahora estemos todos aquí- agrego Lily

- Y-yo s-solo… ¡Eso no i-importa idiotas! Asi que callense… -dijo una sonrojada, y molesta Luka

- S-senpai… arigato –dijo Miku mientras le extendía una mano a la pelirosa, haciendo algo parecido a lo que anteriormente hizo SeeU con ella- de ahora en adelante demos lo mejor, ¿ne?

Luka se sorprendió un poco ante ese gesto de la menor, ella había madurado, en tan poco tiempo de conocerse logro causar un gran cambio en la vida de Miku, incluso la había llenado de amigos y le había ensenado un montón de cosas, y claro Miku tambien en la vida de ella, la habia cambiado pero para mejor esta claro eso; Titubeo un poco pero finalmente decidio tomar su mano y estrecharla con la suya.

- _**¡¿Q-que me esta pasando?! Cada vez que toco a Miku o estoy cerca de ella mi corazón se pone de esta manera…Siento como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho…duele**_–pensaba la pelirosa mientras seguía tomando la mano de Miku, quien quedo algo sorprendida por la reacción de la mayor.

- L-luka-senpai ¿estas bien? –pregunto amablemente Miku, mientras que todos observaban atentamente a la pelirosa, quien parecía perdida en su mundo.

- G-gomen Miku, e-estaba distraída –dijo al haber reaccionado finalmente, soltando la mano de Miku mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

- L-luka-senpai su cara esta bastante roja –dijo Rin mientras miraba a la pelirosa.

- Ah~ quizás debamos dejarlas solas a ustedes dos –bromeo Gakupo

- ¿En verdad estas bien Luka? –pregunto Lily preocupada

- ¡Estoy bien! –grito inconscientemente mientras le dirigió una pequeña mirada suplicante a su Haku, quien capto perfectamente el mensaje.

- Oh Luka ya es tarde, recuerda que debemos de pasar por mi casa a buscarme algo de ropa.

- Oh cierto ustedes están viviendo juntas ¿verdad? –pregunto Len.

- Asi es, y como ahora no hay nadie en casa es mi oportunidad así que Luka y yo nos vamos, ¡lo sentimos! –al decir esto Haku tomo la mano de Luka quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, y la saco de allí junto con ella.

- ¿Qué les paso a esas dos? –preguntaba estañado Kaito

- Es muy profundo para ti Kaito, no lo entenderías –respondió Gakupo.

- ¿eh? ¡Eso es grosero! –se defendió el peli-azul

- Y-yo no soy una idiota y aun asi no entendí nada –dice Lily.

- Quizás Luka-senpai quería ir al baño –bromeo Len.

- ¡no seas idiota Len! –le regaño Rin.

- Nee… Minna-san… ¿ustedes creen que Luka-senpai me odia? –pregunto Miku notablemente triste, haciendo que todos se callaran de golpe y dirigieran su atención hacia ella.

- No es así Miku-chan –dice Gakupo acercándose a Miku, y poniendo una mano en su cabeza- ya pronto entenderás a Luka –Esto ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la menor se tranquilizara.

- ¡Si! Ademas es absurdo Miku-chan, Luka-senpai te quiere un monton, eso se nota, ¿verdad Len? –dice animadamente Rin, a lo cual su gemelo asiente.

* * *

Con Luka

-Ah caminas muy rápido… -Dijo algo cabizbaja Luka.

- Y bien, ¿piensas decirme lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento? –pregunto Haku, sonando comprensiva.

- N-no tiene importancia… -hizo una pausa, y dio un largo suspiro para continuar.

- Bueno, creo que tu cara lo dice todo, no tienes que explicar nada, ah si y no estaba mintiendo hace un rato, si debo de ir a buscar algunas cosas en mi casa.

Sonríe mas para si misma que para su amiga y siguen caminado un largo rato, sin decir ni una sola palabra, o bueno eso hasta llegar a donde seria la casa de Haku.

- ¿Vas a entrar? –pregunta la chica de ojos rojos ya en la puerta.

- No, necesito un poco de aire… -le respondió ya más tranquila la pelirosa, al momento en que se recostaba un poco en la pared de la entrada- _**Baka… ¿Cómo voy a entrar, e interrumpir tu efusivo momento con Neru? que asco…**_- Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que no duro mucho al recordar lo reciente sucedido con ella y Miku- _**P-pero... **__**¿**_que rayos fue eso?... yo... nunca me había sentido así con nadie... El solo pensar en ella hace que me duela el pecho...

Al mismo tiempo Haku ya adentro de su casa.

- ¡Maldición! ¿p-porque t-tiene que s-suceder asi? –Se reprochaba mientras golpeaba unas cuantas cosas con notable frustración, mientras terminaba de leer una carta que había dejado su "Imouto" para ella.

* * *

**Y disculpen xD si termine tardándome otra vez, pero al fin estoy libre :'D ahora que tengo mas tiempo podre actualizar mas seguido :3 espero que les haya gustado, y si me inspiro lo suficiente subo el cap el lunes o martes xD bueno, les agradezco su paciencia y has luego~**


End file.
